No Where To Hide
by Pulchrite
Summary: Hana knows something is wrong with his mother, but Yoh and Anna don't want to worry him. Will he be able to handle the truth?
1. Anxiety

**Anxiety**

Hana looked everywhere in the house for his father. He searched every room, every closet, and every dark corner. There was no sign of him. Just as he was about to give up his desperate search, he spotted the brown haired man through one of the windows. Triumphantly, Hana ran outside to join him but stopped short to watch.

Yoh stood in the middle of the backyard in a stance, prepared to attack. He slowly lowered his head as he concentrated all of his energy on the sword in his hand. He gripped the beautifully embroidered handle lightly as he held the blade tightly to his face. As he began his attack, Hana jumped from the sudden thrust of movement. The sound created when his sword beat against the wind scared him. He watched as his father cut and sliced as if creating an artistic masterpiece in mid air. His movements were well planned and precise, and he was so focused on the mission at hand he didn't notice his son was watching him. Hana lingered for a few more minutes then sighed sadly and sauntered slowly back inside the house.

---

The soft knocking on Anna's bedroom door woke her out of her sleep. She knew it had to be her son since they were the only two in the house.

"Mama, are you awake?" Hana asked sheepishly from the hallway.

"Come in, Hana. I could use your company," she replied happily.

Hana slowly opened the bedroom door and saw his mother sitting upright in her bed. Even though her thick blond hair covered most of her pale face, he could tell she was smiling at him. She hit the right side of the bed softly with her hand and motioned for him to sit with her. He obeyed and immediately fell into her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she pulled his blond hair away from his face.

"Papa's training again. He's outside; I found him. Something's wrong," Hana replied gloomily.

"Maybe he just feels his technique has become weak," Anna said, knowing her son didn't believe a word of it.

"He always trains when he's scared. He does it all the time now," Hana said, hugging his mother tighter.

"Hana, there's nothing to worry about. Your father is fine," she said, slowly running her finger nails down his back.

"But, what about you, Mama?" Hana replied, "You sleep all of the time now. Are you sick?"

She paused at his question then smiled. "Everything will be fine, Hana. Don't worry," she kissed him gently on the head, and he held her tighter.

The two rested on the bed for a few moments in silence until Hana noticed his mother was grimacing in pain from his body weight. He quickly jumped to his feet in concern.

"Mama, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't be silly. I'm just fine. Now go and bring your mother some tea," she said with a smile.

Hana smiled back at her lovingly and ran out to obey her order. As soon as she could no longer see him, her smile vanished.


	2. Fear

**Fear**

"I think it's going to rain all night," Yoh said sadly as he covered Hana with a blanket. He knew the thunder and lightning would keep his son from sleeping, "Don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe," he whispered.

"Papa?" Hana called just as Yoh was leaving his bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Yoh could sense the anxiety in his voice.

Hana rolled over on his bed and sat upright to face his father. He stared at him for a few seconds, unable to speak.

"It's okay. You can tell me," Yoh said, trying to comfort him the way he thought Anna would.

"Is Mama sick?" His words came out quickly and quietly as if he knew his father would scold him for suggesting it.

Yoh stood in front of the bed, trying to think of something optimistic and comforting to say. He came up with complete silence.

"She sleeps all of the time now, and she's always in pain," Hana began to ramble, "And, her skin is cold. Something's wrong. Is something wrong with her?" Hana's eyes pleaded for reassurance and truth from his father. His heart began to pound, and he held his breath as Yoh approached the side of the bed.

"Try to get some sleep," Yoh said as calmly as possible, "Your mother is _fine_."

The last statement made just before his father left his room sent chills down his spine. He had hesitated too long to say she was "fine". And, now Hana couldn't sleep.

---

"Hana wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Anna called from the kitchen.

Hearing his mother awake startled him so much he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. He quickly jumped up and ran around his room to let the stinging wear off then bolted down to the kitchen to meet her.

"Mama!" He called excitedly.

"Well good morning. I hope you're hungry. Go and sit with your father," Anna said with a smile.

Hana enjoyed seeing his mother out of bed. According to his father, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He watched as her long brown dress flowed with her body as she moved busily around the kitchen.

She spun around suddenly to face him, noticing he was still in the room.

Seeing his mother's face a second time sent crippling pangs down his chest. He gasped in horror, partly from pain and from the sight.

"Hana, what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly.

He stared at her wide eyed and opened his mouth several times to respond.

"Hana?" Anna called his name again.

Yoh suddenly rushed into the room at the same moment with a wet towel.

"You're bleeding," Hana said finally, "Your nose; it's bleeding."

Yoh quickly embraced Anna, who looked confused and applied the towel to her face, "Hana, go back to your room," he said to him without looking back.

"What's wrong with Mama?" Hana managed to say. He was trembling uncontrollably.

"Go to your room, now," Yoh said sternly. He then whisked Anna away to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Hana standing in the middle of the kitchen.


	3. Denial

**Denial**

"We'll let her sleep for a while. She's very tired," Yoh said as he entered Hana's bedroom. He was in different clothes than before and his demeanor was slightly nonchalant.

"What's wrong with her?" Hana asked, knowing he didn't want the answer he was imagining.

"I just told you. She's tired. We'll let her sleep, and I'll let you see her later," Yoh responded as if he didn't see the concern in his son's eyes.

"But, she was bleeding," Hana started. He didn't have the courage to finish his thought.

"I have an idea," Yoh said excitedly. He sat next to Hana on the bed and rested his arm around him, "We can do something together. She needs some time alone anyway."

Hana was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in sitting with his father. His attitude was disturbingly different, as if the events in the kitchen had been a dream. _Maybe she's okay_, he thought to himself. _Maybe that's why he's acting like this,_ "What do you want to do, Papa?" He asked after careful deliberation of his father's mood.

"Let's go outside to the back yard. I'll let you practice with my sword. You need to learn anyway and-" Yoh began to explain the importance of learning how to handle his weapon and Hana's future, but Hana stopped listening. He was only able to hear "practice" and "sword", and the two words scared him to death.

His father continued his lecture, seemingly oblivious to his son shaking in fear, "Oh this is exciting. I get to see what you can do. Let's go," Yoh said cheerfully and made his way for the door. Hana reluctantly followed him but stopped short when they reached the hallway.

"What's wrong, Hana?" Yoh's question did not sound warm. Instead, he sounded annoyed.

Hana looked up at his father and stared at his hair for a few seconds. He then tapped his right foot and clasped his hands together, "She's sick, isn't she?" His voice cracked from the anticipation of having this very important question answered.

Yoh closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "Hana, why do you keep saying things like that?" He asked him angrily.

"I saw her, Papa! She was bleeding! She's not sick? She sleeps all of the time now, and she's so weak," Hana began to ramble again but stopped short when he saw his father's frown.

"Hana, your mother is fine. She had a cold, but she's fine now. Don't worry," Yoh suddenly smiled at him, "Now let's go outside."

He wanted so desperately to be comforted by his father's words, but as he followed him through the house, the uneasiness he felt just before he asked his questions resurfaced.


	4. Honesty

**Honesty**

"That doesn't make any sense," Yoh said angrily as he paced back and forth in front of their bed, "How can the medicine not be working?"

Anna sighed sadly and rubbed her hands together, "The doctor said my body has become immune to it, so it's rejecting the active ingredients."

"So you'll need stronger medicine. We'll go back to the doctor and see what he can give us," Yoh scratched his head and paced faster.

"Yoh, we have to tell him," Anna said suddenly, "He should know what's going on."

"We don't have to tell him now. There's nothing to tell, really," Yoh replied evasively.

"He'll be here in a few seconds. I told him to come," Anna smiled at her husband, attempting to calm him before their son entered the room.

"Mama, you called me?" Hana asked timidly. He saw his mother smile at him as she sat on the edge of their bed and then noticed his father behind him leaning against the wall.

"Come sit with me, Hana," Anna rubbed the bed beside her softly. Hana obeyed and sat closely to his mother.

"I called you in here because we need to tell you what's been going on with me," Anna started.

Hana's hands began to tremble, "Are you sick?" He asked, not wanting her to answer. He glanced at his father briefly, who was staring at the floor.

"You could say that, Hana. I am sick," Anna's smile was beginning to make Hana uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you? What kind of sick are you?" He asked pleadingly.

"I have a disease. It makes me tired," Anna smiled at him again.

Hana knew she wasn't telling him the entire story. For some reason she felt the need to shelter him from the reality of the situation. He knew she wouldn't volunteer the information he needed to put his mind at ease, so he decided to just ask.

"Are you going to die?"

The question caught Anna off guard, and Hana sensed it immediately.

"No. Your mother is not going to die, Hana," Yoh said angrily, "She's going to get stronger medicine and she'll be fine. Don't say things like that. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. She's not going anywhere. Nothing is taking her away from us!"

"Yoh," Anna stopped her husband and could sense the worry in his voice. She ran her fingers through Hana's hair, as if trying to distract him from his father's comments.

"Hana, if anything happens you'll be the first to know," she said softly, "Now, give your mother a hug."

He embraced her tightly as if he knew letting her go would mean he would never be able to hold her again, "I love you, Mama," he whispered into her stomach.

"I love you too Son, Now go and get some rest. You need it," Anna's optimistic tone some how made Hana feel worse. He didn't want to leave the room. As he made his way to the door, he spun around several times as if not doing so would make her disappear.

"Yoh, you can't do that," Anna scolded when Hana was no longer in sight.

"You're not going to die. He thinks you're dying, Anna. I wasn't going to let him go away thinking that about his mother. We can fight this. You're the strongest woman I know," Yoh sat next to her on the bed and stared angrily at the opposite wall.

Anna wrapped her arms around his and leaned over onto his neck, "I know you're scared, Yoh. Don't be afraid. Hana needs you to be strong. I need you to be strong."

"I'm not afraid," Yoh's statement was unconvincing, especially since his voice began to falter.

Anna lifted her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not afraid to die, Yoh," she said softly in his ear.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready for you to," Yoh shifted his body weight and embraced his wife, "Don't just give up. No one said you were going to die, so you probably won't. Let's just be optimistic here. It'll all work out."

"It should work out the way it's meant to," she replied.

He didn't know what she meant by that statement, but he continued to hold his wife in his arms as if letting go would make her sicker.


	5. Disbelief

**Disbelief**

Hana had been tossing and turning for most of the night. His mother's words, though she intended for them to be encouraging, haunted his thoughts. He finally jumped out of his bed and tiptoed slowly to the hallway, not wanting to wake his parents. To his surprise, his mother was already awake and in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up, Hana?" Anna whispered.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, knowing he was about to be scolded.

"Neither could I," Anna smiled at him and handed him a glass of juice.

When he finished the glass and rinsed it out, they moved to the sitting room. His mother looked different at this time of night. She was less pale and her hair appeared longer.

"So what's on your mind?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Papa's afraid, isn't he?" Hana asked.

"He's just worried. I want you to be strong for him. He'll need it," Anna sat closer to him on the floor and put her arm around his shoulders.

"You're saying it like you're going somewhere," Hana replied.

Anna didn't respond to his comment. Instead she rubbed his arm.

"Mama, are you dying?" Hana asked abruptly.

"My body is growing tired, Hana," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"But, are you dying?" He asked again.

She crawled around on the floor to sit in front of him and held his hands, "You are growing to be a strong man. I know that you will be honorable and courageous when you become one."

The reply confused him, "What are you talking about, Mama?" he asked.

"I want you to be strong for your father. He will need you," she said, gripping his hands slightly tighter.

"Are you trying to say-" Hana didn't want to finish the question but he needed to know.

"I'm dying, Hana. Your father doesn't know," she said softly.

Hana suddenly felt as if an enormous skyscraper had collapsed on top of him. For a few moments he couldn't speak.

"Are you sure? I mean, Papa said that you're going to get some stronger medicine and that you'll be fine. Maybe you're not dying, you just feel really tired," Hana tried desperately to come up with a solution to the dilemma, but the look on his mother's face assured him he was unsuccessful.

"Yoh doesn't know, Hana. There is no cure for what I have. I've had many tests, but no one seems to know what this is. The medicine I was taking helped with the symptoms a bit, but now my body is immune. There's nothing else I can do," she smiled at him again as if it would erase the weight she dumped on him.

"So how long before-" Hana didn't want her to answer but he needed to know.

"Two weeks. Maybe a month," she gripped his hands even tighter when she felt them tremble violently.

"This can't be! There has to be a mistake! I don't understand!" Hana became hysterical as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Anna quickly grabbed him and held him in her arms.

"Hana, I need you to be strong. I need you to help me get through this. I need you to be here for your father," she said sadly, unable to control her tears.

Hana's entire body shook violently from his hysteria and absolute sadness. Anna was so upset by his display that she didn't try to restrain him. They became so loud that they woke Yoh up.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.


	6. Preparation

**Preparation**

"Go back to bed, Yoh. Hana couldn't sleep," Anna said, cradling her fragile son in her arms.

"But he's crying. What's wrong, Hana?" Yoh replied worriedly.

"I told you, Yoh. He couldn't sleep," Anna shifted her body weight repeatedly in an attempt to keep Yoh from coming closer, "Go back to bed. Everything's fine now."

Yoh stared at the two for a few seconds more then reluctantly walked back down the hallway. Anna waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps and slowly loosened her grip.

"That was too close, Hana," she crossed her legs and rubbed his arms.

"Mama, maybe you're wrong. I don't want you to leave us," As he spoke the tears refilled his eyes.

"You're right, Hana. I guess I don't know what will happen. Let's just hope for the best. But for now, I don't want your father to know about it," Anna held him tighter and he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

---

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Hana asked as he and his father headed for the front door.

"Of course, Hana. I won't be alone for long. Tamao is coming over, remember?" Anna smiled at him warmly and held out her arms. Hana approached her and gave her a hug.

"We won't be gone very long anyway. We're just getting a few things and then we'll be back," Yoh said from the door.

Anna rubbed her son's head and held his hands, "I'll be just fine, Hana. Now go with your father."

He obeyed his mother's wishes although he wanted to stay with her. Yoh seemed pleased that Anna had such a happy demeanor. He smiled at her sheepishly and led Hana outside.

Anna sat on the floor for a few minutes as if waiting for them to come back. As she stared at the wall she began to drift off into a daydream.

"Anna? Are you in there?" Tamao called from outside. Anna quickly opened the door and smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Tamao," she said cheerfully as she led her into the house.

"It's been too long, Anna," Tamao replied, "Where are the boys?"

"They went to the market. Come have a seat. Let's catch up," Anna said.

---

"So what's on your mind?" Yoh asked. He and his son had been walking for a while in silence.

"I don't know," Hana lied.

"You're worried about your mother, aren't you? Don't be. She's fine," Yoh smiled at him but knew he wasn't convincing.

Hana couldn't look at his father. Knowing he was unaware of the situation ate away at his stomach. _Maybe I should tell him_, he thought to himself, "We should probably get back, Papa," he whispered instead.

"You're right, it's probably late. Let's go."

---

"Anna?"

Tamao had been waiting for her to return from the kitchen for too long. She decided to go find her.

"Anna, where are you?" She called as she made her way down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Just before the entrance she stopped short. Discovering Anna's motionless body face down on the kitchen floor sent chills down her spine. Tamao couldn't breathe for a few moments as she stepped closer.

"Anna?" She whispered, her voice quivering uncontrollably.

There was no response.

Tamao knelt down on the floor to touch her, but her hands began to shake, "Anna please wake up," she pleaded.

Anna didn't respond. She didn't move. She wasn't breathing.

Tamao was suddenly overcome with fear and began screaming at the top of her lungs.


	7. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Hana watched nervously as his father paced back and forth in front of the chairs in the Emergency waiting room. He felt responsible for his mother's accident, even though he wasn't there. _I should have just told him the truth_, he thought regretfully. He then stared around the room and noticed the moods and actions of everyone there. Tamao was standing against a far wall staring blankly at the floor. Ren and Manta sat in chairs near the entrance and seemed to be having a conversation about libraries. Ryu and Lyserg sat on the opposite side of them in silence. Chocolove and Pirika sat across from the other group having blank discussion about the weather. Faust was talking to random doctors hoping to find one who knew of Anna's condition. Horo began pacing with Yoh.

For what seemed like an eternity, one of the doctors emerged from Anna's room. Yoh rushed him with absolute desperation and was asking numerous questions before he could speak.

"Yoh, let him tell us what's going on," Horo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she okay? What happened? Tell me she's gonna be fine," Yoh shrieked at the doctor using a frantic jumble of words. Tamao stared at him and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Please try to stay calm, Mr. Asakura," The doctor started, "Right now she's in stable condition and is conscious. You may go in to see her, but please limit it to two at a time."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Yoh responded, shaking his hand and shivering.

"Go, Yoh. Go in there," Ren said. He was now standing behind him.

Yoh heard the words, but for some reason, he couldn't manage to get his thoughts together. He continued to pace around in front of the doctor and raised his hands to his waist to look at the palms. His entire body shook violently.

"Yoh, go see your wife. She needs you," Tamao said, pulling his arm.

"Come on, Papa. I'll go with you," Hana said through his tears.

Yoh allowed Hana to take his hand and they both walked slowly to Anna's room. Tamao clasped her hands on top of her head and sighed heavily. Horo and Ren stared at each other briefly then they each took seats in the waiting room.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry I sounded so frantic," Tamao started as she paced around the group.

"You don't have to thank us, Tamao," Manta replied. "Yoh and Anna are our friends. Of course we would be here."

---

Hana turned the handle of the door and his father grabbed his shirt.

"It's okay, Papa. Mama wants to see us," Hana didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to comfort his father and he knew this would only be the beginning.

"Hi!" Anna called to them in a disturbingly cheerful tone.

Yoh stared wide eyed at his wife for a few seconds and released his grip on his son.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, Yoh. Come over here. Both of you!" She was sitting upright in the bed. The white blankets hid much of her body, and her long blond hair hid the rest. Her arms were stretched wide to meet them.

Hana and his father were unsure how to respond to her. She seemed happy. She seemed okay. She didn't seem sick.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Yoh said finally, "You scared us to death," he walked over to the bed and embraced her warmly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hana, come here. I want a hug," Anna replied excitedly.

He obeyed her and the three of them stayed in each other's arms for an extended amount of time. No one seemed to have the will to let go. For almost an hour, the three joked and played around on the bed as if they weren't in the hospital. As if things were normal.

"Ah, we should go and let the others come in. They all wanted to see how you were feeling," Yoh said suddenly. He reluctantly kissed Anna on the forehead and headed for the door, "I'll go tag someone."

"Hana, could you stay for a few minutes?" Anna asked, holding his hand.

"Sure," he replied.

"Oh, and Yoh!" Anna called just as he was about to close the door behind him.

"Yes, Anna?" Yoh leaned inside the doorway to look at his beautiful wife another time.

"I will always love you," she responded solemnly.

Yoh blushed at those words and responded, "No one will ever take your place in my heart," she smiled at him lovingly and he closed the door.

"Come, sit with me Hana," Anna motioned for her son to sit on the bed with her. He obeyed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Hana knew something was bothering her. There was no other reason for this moment without his father being in the room.

"It's soon, Hana. Very soon. I don't want your father to worry, and I want you to be strong for him. Can you do that for me?" As she spoke, tears streamed freely down her face.

"Yes, Mama, I can be strong for him. But, who will be strong for me?" He held her tighter and allowed himself to cry in her gown.

"Your father is a good man. He will support you. I want you two to support each other," she rubbed Hana's back in a desperate attempt to console him.

"How soon, Mama? What's happening?"

"I think it will be tonight. It's becoming harder to breathe and harder to move," she stared blankly at the wall ahead as she replied to his questions, "I just don't want you to be surprised."

Her last statement confused him. He sat up and looked at her face, which was growing extremely pale, "But, what about Papa? Won't he be surprised?"

She couldn't respond. There was a new visitor who entered the room so abruptly, the two jumped in response.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so worried," Tamao replied. She cautiously walked over to the bed and rested her hands on a nearby chair, "How are you feeling?"

The pregnant pause that resounded scared her to death. She twirled a strand of her pink hair with one of her fingers and slightly held her breath, "Are you okay?" She asked finally.

Hana looked at his mother, unable to give a truthful answer. Anna held him tighter in her arms and spoke.

"Things will be okay soon, Tamao. Don't worry. Everything will be as it should be."

"How can you say that?!" Hana shouted suddenly, "You're supposed to be here with us! You're supposed to be my mother and be here forever! You're not supposed to just leave!"

"Hana stop," Anna tried to stifle his emotional outburst, but it was too late. Tamao was listening to him. And people outside of the room were beginning to hear him too.

"I can't! I want you to stay! I want you here! You're supposed to stay here! I don't want you to die! You can't die! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!" Hana held on to his mother as tightly as he could. He was hysterical; he couldn't think anymore.

Anna wasn't responding to his cries. She didn't acknowledge Tamao's terrified facial expression. She could only stare wide eyed at the doorway and into the eyes of her husband, who had heard his son screaming.


	8. Defeat

**Defeat**

"Anna, what's going on?" Yoh asked with a frown. "Why is he saying that? You're not dying."

Anna didn't answer her husband. Instead she stared at him sadly and clutched her son at her waist.

"I'll let you…talk," Tamao said as she quickly made her way to the door.

"Anna you're scaring him. Look at him. He's scared to death because he thinks your dying. Hana, look at me."

Hana sat up slightly to look in his father's direction. He tried to wipe away some of his tears but was unsuccessful.

"Hana, your mother is not going to die. Don't worry. Everything will be fine once we get her home." Yoh smiled at him warmly, hoping his words helped.

"Tell him, Mama. Please, just tell him the truth." Hana said solemnly. Anna held his hand tightly.

"What is he talking about, Anna?" Yoh asked with a frown.

"Please, Mama. Tell him the truth." Hana said again, this time with more emotion.

"Yoh, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want it to be this way," Anna started. She stopped short as tears filled her eyes.

"Sorry about what? What's going on? So, you didn't tell me. It's okay. Just tell me now." Yoh said as he approached the bed.

"I'm dying." The words barely escaped her lips and were so small and fragile, they entered the air as a whisper.

Yoh stood still for a few moments, unable to respond. His facial expression faded to a pale state of shock. His bottom lip quivered and his hands trembled violently as he finally spoke.

"What?"

Silence pierced the room after this frantic reply.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Hana said once he was able to open his mouth again.

"No." Yoh said as he frowned again, "You're not dying. Why would you tell him that? Why would you tell me that?" He watched as his wife's tears increased.

"It's true, Yoh." Anna said sadly, "I didn't want to tell you like this. I didn't want you to find out like this. I love you so much." She cried so much her body began to shake as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Stop it! Stop saying that!" Yoh screamed, "This can't be true! You're not dying!" He became so hysterical he lost his footing and fell over onto the bed. Anna leaned forward on his back and hugged his head. When he felt her touch he began to cry loudly, moaning in absolute anguish.

Hana stared wide-eyed at the two of them. He had never seen his father this emotional before. He tried to stop crying so he could be strong for them, but he couldn't prevent the tears from flowing endlessly down his face.

"I can't lose you!" Yoh cried, "It's too soon! Please don't leave us!" He couldn't stand up. He couldn't gather his thoughts. Everything the tried to say came out as useless rambling. Suddenly feeling Anna release her grip, he sat upright on the bed to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he said, not wanting her to answer.

"I'm just…tired." As she spoke she leaned back on the bed until she was completely lying down. Hana stood on the side of the bed to give her room.

"I don't know," Hana said fearfully, "I'll call a nurse."

"Please. Call a nurse, Hana!" Yoh climbed in the bed, positioning his wife on top of him. "Please don't give up. Please just hang on," he whispered in her ear.

Hana suddenly realized what was happening. _She's…tired?_ He thought. "NO!" he screamed, running frantically outside to find doctors.

"Yoh," Anna struggled to say, "I…"

"Don't, Anna. Save your strength. The doctors are coming. Please, not like this. Just…please, not like this." He rocked her in his arms and his voice cracked nervously.

"Yoh, I love you." She finished her statement with a content smile. "Always."

"I love you too, Anna. Just hang on for me. I need you here. I'll always need you. I can't let you go yet." As he whispered in her ear, a large group of doctors, nurses, and Hana burst through the door.

"Mr. Asakura, we need you to wait outside," one of the nurses said.

"I'm not leaving!" he responded as he got out of the bed so the staff could swarm her. "Help her, please! I'm not leaving." He then put his arm around Hana's shoulders. "We're not leaving."

---

"What's going on, Tamao?" Manta asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why did you run out so fast?" Chocolove added.

"Something's wrong with Anna. They have to talk it through." Tamao bit her fingernails as she paced back and forth in front of them.

"I just saw doctors running to her room. What's going on?" Faust asked worriedly.

"Oh no," Tamao said sadly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ren asked with a frown.

"I don't want to say. It may not be that." Tamao replied.

"May not be what?" Horo asked rising to his feet.

"Something's wrong with her?" Lyserg asked.

Tamao's silence caused panic in the room.

"Oh no!" Pirika shrieked, "She's not okay, is she?"

Tamao did not respond.

"No," Ryu whispered as on of the doctors approached the group.

"Is she okay?" Tamao asked frantically, "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry," The doctor started. He could hear gasping in the background as he spoke. "We tried everything we could to revive her. It was as if she fell into a deep sleep."

"No! She can't be…" Ren started but didn't have the courage to finish his sentence.

"Where's Yoh? And Hana!" Tamao ran past the doctor, headed for Anna's room. The others quickly followed. She held her breath for a few seconds as she opened the door.

Hana was sitting in a far corner of the room, his head buried in this knees and his body in a tight ball. Directly in front of them, Yoh sat in the bed holding his wife's lifeless body in his arms and stroking her hair. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was whispering something inaudible in her ear.

Tamao fell to her knees as her energy gave out. She didn't know what to do or say. None of them did.

Faust was the last to burst into the room, and as he did he shouted, "What happened!"

Yoh looked up at them blankly and responded, "She's taking a nap."

**THE END**

Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you liked it. And please, don't forget to review.


End file.
